


Karny referat

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Boy Derek, Bad Boy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, M/M, miniatura, szkolne AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Będę sprawiedliwa. Ostatnio młodsza z sióstr otrzymała ode mnie prezent, to teraz zadedykuję coś starszej ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Będę sprawiedliwa. Ostatnio młodsza z sióstr otrzymała ode mnie prezent, to teraz zadedykuję coś starszej ;)

\- To wszystko twoja wina. Myślisz, że nie mam nic ciekawszego do roboty, niż spędzanie z tobą weekendu na pisaniu tego durnowatego referatu? – fuknął Stiles, nie przejmując się tym, że stoi nos w nos z chłopakiem, który byłby wstanie powalić nastolatka jednym ruchem ręki. 

\- To twoja wina – mówi Derek, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, w pasywno-agresywnej pozie, która tak bardzo wkurza, a zarazem kręci Stilesa.

\- Koleś, jakbyś nie zauważył, to ty się na mnie rzuciłeś. Przygwoździłeś mnie do ściany i próbowałeś udusić. Nawet groziłeś, że rozerwiesz mi szyję zębami! Za kogo ty się masz? Za wampira? Wilkołaka? Obcego? Koleś, jesteś zdrowo pojebany! 

\- To twoja wina – powtórzył Derek. – I przestań mówić do mnie koleś. 

\- Koleś – krzyknął Stiles dla własnej satysfakcji i uśmiechnął się w duchu na widok skrzywionej miny bruneta. – Koleś, ja nic ci nie zrobiłem. 

\- Mhm. – mruknął Derek. – A to wydymanie i oblizywanie warg to niby nic!? – warknął, a Stiles mimowolnie się zarumienił. 

Nastolatek nawet nie wiedział, że to robił. Zwyczajnie zagapił się na Hale’a, gdy ten stał pod tablicą w tych swoich dopasowanych spodniach i dawał mu idealny widok na ten apetyczny, kształtny tyłek. 

\- To trzeba się było na mnie nie gapić – ripostuje Stilinski, choć doskonale wie, że to było cholernie słabe. 

\- Trudno było to przegapić, gdy gapiłeś się na mnie z długopisem w ustach. Ssałeś go, jakbyś zamiast niego chciał mieć w ustach mojego fiuta! – warknął Derek, wgniatając Stilesa w szkolne szafki. Nastolatek skrzywił się boleśnie. 

\- I co? – spytał. – Żałowałeś, że jednak nie jesteś na jego miejscu? – Stiles poruszał brwiami i oblizał powoli, sugestywnie górną wargę. Hale zagapił się na ten ruch z rozchylonymi ustami. Policzki bruneta poczerwieniały, a źrenice zielonych oczu gwałtownie się rozszerzyły. 

Stiles tylko się na to uśmiechnął. 

\- Derek – zamruczał nastolatek, przeciągając samogłoski. Naparł biodrami na ciało bruneta, stykając i ocierając się o niego kroczem. – Wiesz, zawsze możemy to nadrobić. – głos Stilesa obniżył się o dwa tony. Objął Hale’a za szyję, wplatając palce jednej dłoni w ciemne kosmyki na karku kolegi z klasy.

\- Co? – zapytał niewyraźnie Derek, nie spuszczając wzroku z warg Stilesa. 

\- Wiesz, chyba już wiem, o czym napiszemy ten referat. – uśmiechnął się Stilinski.

\- Nie łapię. – Hale zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jakby nie było, kultura japońska jest dosyć ciekawa. 

\- I? – brunet pochylił się, stykając się ze Stilesem nosami. Nastolatek poczuł jego oddech na swoich wargach. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Mimowolnie oblizał usta, muskając przy tym językiem wargi Dereka. 

\- Słyszałeś może o yaoi? – zamruczał Stilinski, przymykając powieki. Bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył, jak wargi Hale’a rozciągają się w szerokim, drapieżnym uśmiechu. 

\- Tak, coś czuję, że ten temat przypadnie mi do gustu. 

Stiles też tak czuł. Nie dane mu było jednak wyrazić tego słowami, bo pewne apetyczne i wprawne wargi uniemożliwiały mu wyduszenie z siebie czegokolwiek poza jękami i zachęcającymi mruknięciami.


End file.
